My Slice of Heaven
by SonictheImpalaandDeduce
Summary: AU: Dean and Castiel just graduated two different high schools, they meet, they fall in love, you know the rest.


**AU: Destiel! Fresh out of high school we find our lovers' paths cross! Neither are quite sure what they want to do with their lives but they will figure it out together. Please enjoy (or don't your choice) leave a review please, fav or follow. Whatever you think this fic deserves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters. I only own this lovely story you are about to read. Here goes nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Graduations**

"Wow Dean I really didn't think you would make it till the end!" Sam beamed at his older brother in his royal blue cap and gown. Dean was smiling from ear to ear holding his diploma like it was gold and everyone else was a dragon looking for treasure.

"Shut up Sammy! You're just jealous you didn't graduate before I did!"

Both brothers always thought that Dean would drop out before graduation came and that Sam would be the one wearing the smile and a diploma. He almost did drop out a few times when his classes became too hard, at one point he thought he was dyslexic because most of the time he had no clue what was going on in any of his classes. Not that he wasn't paying attention it just took him longer than most people to understand things, but he eventually got it and it stuck in his brain fairly well. Luckily he had a genius kid brother who literally loved learning and was willing to help Dean through the piles of homework and extra credit work he was assigned. Thus allowing him to graduate with a 3.2 GPA.

"You're right bro. But you did it! You proved me wrong. I'm proud of you Dean."

Dean laughed and placed his arms around Sam's ever widening shoulders. He used to be a lot shorter but he hit a growth spurt and was growing like a weed, however Dean was still the big brother. "Don't get all sentimental on me now Sammy! My work is not done yet! I've gotta put you through high school now!"

"Dean you don't have to take care of me anymore. I can handle myself." It's true Sam was growing up but there would never come a day where Dean thought he didn't need taking care of. "I think you need it more than I do actually."

"Oh c'mon Sam no one is gonna take care of me!"

"Well someone ought to!" the boys heard the familiar southern drawl of their Uncle Bobby and turned around to meet his smiling face. He embraced both of them in a crushing bear hug and didn't let go until Sam was coughing from lack of oxygen.

Bobby and his wife Ellen had taken them in after their Dad died. They took care of the boys like they were their own. Of course being one of their own meant chores, and helping out at the Roadhouse, the bar Ellen owned. It wasn't a bad life, when their father passed they thought they would be orphans but Bobby heard the news and practically adopted them. He married Ellen shortly after, she had already been married and with a kid but her husband died in some accident and they never spoke about it. Her daughter Jo was like the little sister they never had, in the beginning she did have a crush on Dean but they were practically family so she quickly got over it. Jo was homeschooled at first but she was soon sent to school with the boys and she also helped Dean with his homework sometimes.

And she like Sam insisted on reminding him that all the time. "Seems like our hard work paid off didn't it Sam?" her and Ellen had followed Bobby and were both beaming with pride at Dean.

"It sure did!" Sam had somehow gotten underneath Dean's arm again after breaking free from Bobby but he didn't seem at all bothered.

Dean laughed at this, "Oh c'mon I helped a little."

"Yeah by writing everything down that we told you to!" Jo felt it was her job to mess with him but she was still immensely happy for him. "Congrats big bro." she had tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, and he, returning her embrace, smiled even bigger.

"Couldn't have done it without you and Sammy!"

Ellen cleared her throat behind Jo. "You better not be forgetting who gave you food to get you through all that work!" her scold was full of pride and joy for her adopted son and he quickly stepped into her open arms.

"I could never forget you Ellen!" Dean didn't remember his mother very well, she died when he was four, but Ellen filled the spot as best she could. She would probably never know how much she meant to both the boys for all that she did for them. But she knew they loved her and she loved them right back.

Dean let go of Ellen and was quickly pulled into another lung-crushing hug from Bobby. "Your momma and daddy would be so proud of you right now Dean."

"Yeah I know." he wrenched himself from Bobby's arms and looked around at all the people smiling at him. "So are we gonna eat or what?!"

"Don't you have some sort of graduation party to go to?" Sam never went to any parties with Dean but he always knew about them and was always invited, on the terms that he stick with Dean and absolutely no alcohol or drugs of any kind. He always refused with the argument that the party wouldn't be any fun with those rules.

"Hell yeah! But I gotta eat with my family before I go!" Dean once again slung his arm around his little brother. Sometimes Sam felt like Dean's personal arm rest.

"You better look like eating with your family! I cooked way to much food and I'll be damned if you don't eat any of it!" It's true Ellen had been in the kitchen since the day before stewing and brewing and baking. She was a great cook and to miss one of her meals would be a crime.

"Hey I helped you with some of that food!" Jo proclaimed from her mother's side.

"Yea you did didn't you? Well lets just hope you didn't poison us!" Ellen laughed and wrapped her arm around Jo.

"Of course she didn't!" Bobby stood next to his wife with a huge smile, "So, who's hungry?"

...

Not long after they finished most of the delicious meal that was prepared did Dean got a call.

"Hey man whats up?"

The Louisianan accent of his best friend Benny answered, "Not much man. Just found us a party to go to." a pause, "If you're still into that kinda stuff."

Dean let out a small laugh, "Of course i'm still into parties who do you think I am?" he could hear Benny laugh on the other end.

"Just making sure."

"So where is this party?"

"Oh yeah. Next town over. S'pposed to be really big. Somethin' about this guys little brother graduated... wanna check it out?"

Dean thought for a second, he probably wouldn't know anyone there but there was sure to be girls. He was all in. "Yeah man, let's head out there."

"Great! Let's see.. uh you come pick me up and I'll give you directions."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Castiel searched through the crowd of crying mothers and ecstatic graduates for his older brothers and his cousin. He was the last of a long line to graduate and they were all here to see him. The only problem was he couldn't see them, anywhere. He pushed through the throng of people and finally came face to face with his eldest brother Michael.

"Castiel! Guys I found him!" Michael yelled over his shoulder to the others who all came rushing over.

"Finally! We have been looking for you for ages." the voice of his British cousin Balthazar came to him from behind Michael followed by his brothers Gabriel and Lucifer.

"Well look at that! We thought we were gonna find a corpse or something." Gabriel was just a few years above Castiel age wise, and since Cas was the only one younger than him he always messed with him the most.

"Haha Gabriel very funny." Cas was in a good enough mood but he usually didn't take to Gabriel's jokes very well.

"Oh common little bro. Lighten up!" Gabe slung his arm over Castiel's shoulder almost knocking him over.

"Gabe's right Cas. You just graduated, you should be excited!" Lucifer the second oldest had also come over and thrown his arm around Castiel's shoulders.

"We're all very proud of you Castiel." Michael declared in his fatherly tone. He was the oldest and he always treated them like children which they did not approve of.

"Yeah what he said. Now hand it over. I have to make sure its real and that they didn't just pass you because they felt bad for you for being so awkward." Gabriel held out his hand and Cas placed his diploma in it. He looked it over, nodded, then handed it to Balthazar for further approval. Balthazar glanced at it and smiled.

"Turns out he isn't as big a failure as we thought he was." He gave the diploma back to its owner and everyone congratulated him on his success.

"So going to any parties tonight little bro?" Lucifer wasn't usually the first to ask about parties, but Gabe was preoccupied with a blonde graduate who just passed by.

"You know I don't do well at parties." Castiel really was cripplingly awkward. He barely had any friends let alone go to parties.

Hearing the 'p' word Gabriel quickly put his attention back to his brother. "Did I hear party? I love a good party."

"Yeah. Cassie here says he doesn't want to go to one." Balthazar said with a touch of annoyance.

"Oh Cas we'll go with you! You won't be alone." Gabriel hugged him tighter and didn't loosen his grip.

Castiel hadn't attended any party with them before, or any party for that matter, but from what the stories he heard he didn't want to anytime soon.

"No I don't think so. And besides aren't you all a little to old for high school parties?" this earned an enormous amount of laughter from all of them including Michael.

"Of course we aren't! You're never too old to party Cas."

...

They had managed to drag Cas to a party at one of their old friend's houses whose younger brother had also graduated. Castiel didn't know his brother personally but he knew of him. His name was Gadreel and he was always getting in trouble for vandalism, or smoking at school, or stupid things like that. But luckily one of Castiel's few friends happened to know Gadreel and had been invited to the party.

His name was Crowley he wasn't the best person to be friends with but Cas tolerated him because... well he really didn't know why. Nothing about Crowley was at all friendly. He had moved there from England in the 9th grade and was quickly acclimated to the school. He knew all there was to know about everyone. He could get anything you asked him to get, this included drugs, answers to any and all tests, codes to break into the school website, he knew everything. He was the guy you definitely didn't want to make an enemy of. So Cas stayed his friend, which was and wasn't the wisest decision.

Unfortunately for Cas, Crowley spotted him almost instantly.

"Castiel! What brings you here? I didn't know you liked parties." Crowley smelled of liquor and swayed a little when he walked. He had obviously been here a while.

"I don't. But my brothers do." He gestured to Lucifer and Michael who were standing behind him.

"I don't believe we've met." Crowley staggered towards them his hand outstretched. He paused for a second, Cas was sure he was about to puke. If he was he swallowed it and tried to turn on the charm that he used when meeting new people. "I'm Crowley. Pleased to meet you."

Michael looked him up and down and reluctantly shook his hand. "Michael, Castiel's oldest brother. This is Lucifer, second oldest." he gestured to Luci who wasn't paying attention, and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! What the hell man?" he rubbed his ribs with an irritated expression.

"This is Crowley. Castiel's friend."

Lucifer looked at Crowley just as Michael had but didn't shake his hand. "Yeah I know you."

"Oh. I don't recall ever meeting you." Crowley racked his brain trying to remember, but had no recollection of Lucifer.

"Not me. One of my friends knows you. Did business with you. Maybe you remember using her for information... Her name's Abbadon."

At the name Crowley flinched. And was that fear behind his eyes? He was mentally sizing Lucifer up. He thought better of the smart comment that was surely on the tip of his tongue. "Right, well I guess I better go. I can tell when I'm not wanted." he took another look at Lucifer and quickly walked away.

Lucifer watched him hurry away then turned back to his younger brother. "Cas I don't want you hanging around him anymore. Ok?"

Castiel wanted to know what Crowley had done to this Abbadon person. One look at his brother told him he would never know. So instead of asking he agreed, "Ok."

Michael on the other hand wasn't just going to let the moment pass, "Luci what was that all about?"

Lucifer hesitated a moment then smiled a huge smile and threw his arms around his brothers, "Who cares?! Let's party!"

* * *

**I love reviews so if you liked it or I messed something up please let me know! I really want you guys' input. I will take requests for anything you would like to see happen. **


End file.
